Hitherto, meat carcasses or the subdivisions thereof known as quarters have been transported within warehouses and market buildings by being suspended by hooks from overhead rails built into the buildings as well as being stored within such buildings and their refrigerated spaces. Transport between buildings located remote from one another has been largely by motor truck or by refrigerated railroad cars, similarly equipped with overhead rails. These hooks have frequently been mounted on or incorporated with trolleys movable freely along such overhead rails. Such rail installations are expensive to install or to construct in a new building or to adapt into an old building, as well as hazardous to workers within such buildings because they act as obstacles causing injuries to the unwary passersby. These overhead rail installations are also rigid, inflexible and unwieldy, and incapable of inexpensive and rapid conversion or rearrangement within buildings.
The present invention dispenses with these overhead rail installations and conveyor systems patterned thereon and replaces them by relatively inexpensive trucks capable of easy handling manually or by self-propelled forklift trucks. The trucks of the present invention when handling has been completed are simply and easily disassembled for storage and/or return to their original starting point.